Thousand Piece Puzzle
by Electrified by Evil
Summary: Sasuke is fragile, but not fragile. KAKASHIxSASUKE. Mature for a reason. One-shot.


Thousand-Piece Puzzle

_Sasuke is fragile, but not fragile._

Sasuke waited impatiently by the door. If his lover was late one more time, he would be mad. And the silver-haired man didn't know the bad things that could happen when the raven is mad. He finally stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in his arms and legs. Oh yes, Kakashi was going to be in big trouble.

As he walked to his bedroom he contemplated on what he was going to do to Kakashi. Since he was late, he was going to need a punishment. Maybe a nice, big love mark? Sasuke decided against it. He never revealed enough skin during the day, so it wouldn't show.

The Uchiha boy stalked into the darkened room, not bothering to turn any of the lights on. He undressed quickly, stripping down to boxers. He slipped under the silk sheets with a sigh. Seconds later a hand caressed his chest and he barely suppressed a yelp.

"_Kakashi"_ he breathed.

Said man continued drawing light designs on Sasuke's chest. He smirked and drew Sasuke closer to him. His body pressed into Sasuke's, and it seemed like they fit together perfectly.

"You're later" Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear, his hot breathing making Sasuke shiver with excitement.

_Oh, the irony. _"I was waiting for you, and-" Sasuke was cut off as Kakashi brought their lips together softly.

The younger male, however, frowned when they pulled apart. His eyes narrowed and he easily molded his features into a pout. Kakashi just took his face in his hands and drew him back into another kiss. The raven pushed harder, smashing his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi eventually broke it apart to breath and he moved away a little to start taking his clothes off. Sasuke smirked and stopped him, gesturing to himself. _This will be your punishment, you tricky pervert._

Uchiha Sasuke was taking the bits of fabric covering his lover agonizingly slow. The older male groaned and tried to speed things up. His erection was straining uncomfortably in his pants and he needed them off; now. Sasuke just tsked and went slower.

Finally all of his clothes were removed and Sasuke held Kakashi's throbbing member in his hands. Kakashi bucked his hops up and the boy took him in his mouth, using his tongue to tease the elder man.

Just when Kakashi thought he would finally meet his release, Sasuke stopped. He held the dripping cock in his hands, looking up at Kakashi with innocent eyes. The perverted man growled and bucked his hips again.

"No no." Sasuke teased, "You have to wait."

"Hurry up." his lover begged, "Please, Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed to think about it before coming to an answer.

"No."

The ringing sound of a harsh slap echoed around the room. Kakashi's hand was poised near Sasuke's turned head, ready to strike again. Sasuke turned back to face Kakashi. The man could already see a red mark beginning to form.

A grin slowly spread across Sasuke's face and he popped Kakashi's dick back into his mouth, using one hand to stroke Kakashi's balls. Face contorted with pleasure, Kakashi arched his back with a moan. He came with a violent shudder when Sasuke relaxed his throat and engulfed all of him, swallows massaging his cock until his sexual high ended.

Sasuke swallowed as much of Kakashi's salty cum as he could. Then he pulled away, using one hand to continue rubbing the length of Kakashi's cock. Sure enough, Kakashi's member rose again, and he stared hungrily at the teen.

The silver-haired man pounced on Sasuke, licking his lips as he did so.

"Mine" he stated before nipping Sasuke's ear.

The two rolled around the bed for a bit, both trying to assert dominance. Kakashi won, again, and he immediately began to kiss, suck, and bite Sasuke's tender flesh. Most of his bites left holes leaking blood, and Sasuke moaned.

This is what Sasuke was waiting for. Pain. Because with it, he knows he is safe. It means he is alive and well. Kakashi had always been rough; that's what attracted him to Sasuke in the first place. One night, Kakashi was having doubts in his relationship and Sasuke found out because of how gently he had been treated.

And after some minor discussion, they were back on track.

Kakashi finally tore off the garment keeping him from Sasuke's cock. He gazed at it lovingly, giving the tip a rough lick before reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Sasuke's hand stopped him.

"No. Need you- ahhh now." He panted, trying to fight the urge to switch to the top and be the dominant Uchiha he was. Kakashi could give him more pain where he was, though…He needed that pain.

Kakashi gave him an odd look but figured that Sasuke was just extra needy tonight.

As Kakashi's hand traveled back to Sasuke's body, he noticed something stirring in the Uchiha's eyes. It wasn't the Sharingan, but something he had seen before. Kakashi had noticed it when Sasuke was in his first real battle. He'd seen it when Sasuke took his first life; a sound ninja. And he'd seen it when he had first kissed the raven, kickstarting their secret relationship so many years ago.

The older man knew that it wasn't just pain Sasuke was after. He fully understood that Sasuke wasn't looking for someone to beat him up all the time. The younger male was looking for an older man that he trusted to stay faithful to fuck him and remind him that they were together. He needed to know that he was alive.

And that's how Kakashi fell for the brat. All the time, when training Sasuke, the boy would think he was alone. He took a self-destructive path and, in doing so, distanced himself from others. Kakashi thought immediately of his past self when he looked at this boy.

And he hated it.

He hated himself.

So he vowed to change the boy, hopefully without his team mates dying. He trained his team, keeping special care of Sasuke not because he favored the Uchiha boy, but because he needed the most help. Along the path, he somehow fell in love with the still ignorant child.

When Sasuke turned sixteen, Kakashi showed up at his window at midnight. He snuck in and watched the raven sleep for a minute or two before seeing those beautiful onyx eyes snap open. Sasuke had sat up as quickly as he could, clutching his sheets close to him. His pale skin was illuminated by the moon, and Kakashi knew he drooled.

And then the kiss.

It started out as a slow, romantic kiss, but Sasuke pulled Kakashi into his bed greedily. It got rough, with the two attacking each others' lips. Kakashi realized, over the time they spent together, that Sasuke's pleasure was pain.

Sasuke's body didn't appear fragile, and it isn't. His mind, however, is. He is sure that his sempai would leave him in a heartbeat. The rough sex, though, helped to reassure him that his nightmare was not going to happen anytime soon. It reminded him that he's human and that he feels pain, too. That he has a weakness. That he's not perfect.

Kakashi nibbled Sasuke's ear teasingly before positioning himself at his entrance. Before he pushed in, he looked into Sasuke eyes, wanting to see them when he did take his lover tonight.

And then Sasuke was screaming, which eventually slurred into barely coherent words.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ohhhh my god, Kaka-AH sempai, faste-mmmmMMMmm again, again! Right th-there, OH GOD"

While Kakashi pumped in and out, he sank his teeth into Sasuke's flesh. He sucked on some, leaving a purple colored mark for the world to see. The world would know that Sasuke wasn't theirs.

_Damn, he's tight. _Kakashi shifted slightly to enter Sasuke at a better angle. _He's so hot, too. The most perfect person in the whole world and he's mine. _Apparently Kakashi hit a good spot inside of Sasuke and the raven let out a lengthy moan. Kakashi sped up his movements and continued to angle the same way to ensure pressing against Sasuke's insides. _Damn I'm lucky. _

When both men were finally spent, Kakashi pulled the sheet over Sasuke and himself, holding Sasuke tightly in his arms.

"I'll never let go" he whispered roughly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Satisfied, Sasuke snuggled closer to the masked man. He fell asleep quite easily despite the many teeth wounds that littered his body. Kakashi followed shortly.

Sasuke's mind might be fragile, but his body can absorb, with excitement, anything given to him by his secret lover. He endures hours of harsh treatment so that he can be relaxed about life. Kakashi keeps him sane by providing exactly what he needs.

_Sasuke is like a thousand-piece puzzle, and the pain is all that holds him together._

-end-

* * *

So uhm. Enjoy?

This is only one way to see their relationship. Heh.

Any questions, just ask.

The song that I listened to while writing this was called **Pain - Three Day's Grace**

If you listen to it while reading this again, you might understand this a little more.

Sorry for all the mistakes in here. Sorry for the short length of this. It's honestly much longer in Word. (I suggest copy and pasting it into word to read it- it looks better.)

.....I'm pretty sure I've forgotten something. OH WELL ENJOY.

Reviews are loved. Flames are basked in.


End file.
